Instinct
by fauxPROJECT
Summary: Inner trials of Sakura in the 2 and half year time skip of Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke are gone, and Sakura needs to cope. “You can hurt me, do whatever you’d like.” OneShot Saku x ?, Read to find out! Review Please!


**Title - Instinct**

**Author - eclectic electric**

**Summary **- Inner trials of Sakura in the 2 and half year time skip of Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke are gone, and Sakura needs to cope. "You can hurt me, do whatever you'd like." One-Shot Saku x ??

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Naruto.

**Inspiration **- I was listening to Sister by She Wants Revenge. Anddd, I was in a writing mood, and decided to do a random Sakura-centric one-shot. Also, any lines or any direct relation to the lyrics of that song, is theirs. : Enjoy!

**Warning** - Vague description of sexual encounter, but focused on the feelings, so physicalness in that area is very vague. :D So be warned!

**DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOT**

Why did she keep returning like this?

This was so wrong,

Completely wrong!

But so,

_good._

Emerald eyes gazed at the stars that were collected against the dark violet night sky. Oh, how she wished she could shine as bright as them. She wasn't worthy, she didn't deserve to have the company the constellations had.

She couldn't keep the company that was practically handed over to her.

_'No one cares to know, Haruno Sakura's side of things.'_

A disgusting thought filtered through her mind as she brought her feet to move, almost ghost-like, along the quiet streets of Konoha.

_'No one will ever know either.'_

Sakura's drained eyes remained on the night sky as she wistfully willed herself through the streets of Konoha. Glass caught the girls' attention, reflecting a haunting image to her eyes.

Her skin pale, and eyes dull and drained. Bubblegum pink hair an unnatural dull to it and askew. Her frame extremely lanky, with the exception of the medium swell of her chest under a black small t-shirt, and miniscule legs underneath dark blue, cropped pants.

Sakura was an open target for anyone who willed to take her, but only if people would realize, she was willing.

The girl eventually drew herself away from the taunting of the glass and floated like air, like _nothing_ in the darkness of the streets of Konoha.

Pink hair curtained her emerald eyes as she stopped abruptly,

"**I want to be nothing."**

Long eyelashes fluttered shut as she felt a familiar fingertips flare themselves against the side of her jaw, beckoning her head to lie backwards against the chest of the intruder upon her thoughts.

Or was it her savior?

A mouth hauntingly came dangerously close to her ear and the girl could only listen hauntingly.

**"You say you want to be nothing, or numb as you sometimes say, yet you return. Interesting."**

She wavered slightly at this and wetted her chapped lips before replying,

**"Sometimes, I need to be reminded."**

The man sighed skeptically at this contemplated response. A stealthy finger lightly out-lining the shape of her jaw-line, leaving the pink haired girl submissive to him, as usual.

**"Of what exactly?"**

A daring question came venomously from his lips as he lightly put pressure on the kunoichi's forehead, bringing her face to almost his shoulder, her back tightly against his chest and his mouth temptingly hovering above her face.

Sakura trembled as his breath was like fire on her skin. Her emerald eyes hooded as she peered up in the voids that were piercing her soul,

**"That I'm still here. That..I'm still alive."**

She sighed hauntingly to him.

He rose a dark brow to this response. A fingertip brushed slowly over the bottom lip of the kunoichi as he thought to himself for a moment. After every time, Sakura seemed to be disappear, bit by bit. He did not know himself if he was stealing her piece by piece on these nights.

She wanted to know she was alive, but she was self-destructing herself.

Onyx eyes glazed over her features, the emerald eyes that were clouded with the emotions that her heart and mind would no longer listened to lingered still.

**"Pain is what reminds you, it's what's binding you to this life."**

The man sighed, understandingly at the broken girl in his grasp.

**"You are invested in the hours that pass you by."**

He breathed as his lips came close to her own.

The pain at the corners of Sakura's eyes finally exploded, leaving a wet trail down her cheeks and onto the rough fabric of the man's clothing that she was entwined with.

**"I'd pay attention if I thought I was worth the time."**

A harsh clamp on Sakura's neck came down suddenly, leaving her to shriek and fall limp in his arms.

But this is what she reveled in, the feel of his teeth against her, the feel of his hands handling her roughly yet understanding in a way. He pacified her hate, loneliness, shame, he made her feel _alive_ again. Although he pacified it, he could never replace the pieces that Sasuke and Naruto took when they each took their own leave. Nor could he give back the little pieces _he_ always took with him after they succumbed to each other. This was a temporary drug, and Sakura knew that.

She didn't care though, she came to realize through the fevered kisses the secret 'lovers' came to exchange.

This village held too many broken promises for Sakura, there were just so many.

Through the heated exchanged in the abandoned block of houses, the kunoichi came to relish the pain.

Haruno Sakura was still here.

She might be nothing to Sasuke, and even to Naruto, but through the bruises, the touching, the grabbing, she was something.

She was _feeling_ something real. She wasn't being plagued by emotions that weren't necessarily real.

When Sakura would spread her legs on command, she could feel it. She could associate a certain emotion or pain with an act.

She couldn't associate a certain emotion to Sasuke. Sasuke left her feeling invisible..

Naruto left her feeling inadequate,

But _he_ made her feel useful in a way.

In the heat of the moment,

He needed her to find his own release.

Onyx eyes stared boldly at the naked girl that lay under him now in the safe haven of the abandoned block of houses. Her neck was littered with red bite marks and love marks of him.

Why did he do this? Every time..

Sakura's petite hand swiftly rose to his brow, shifting some of the black fringe away from his emotionless eyes, a broken smile appearing on her lips,

"**You can hurt me, do whatever you'd like."**

His mouth became unbearably dry as he continued to stare at her, un-phased by her hand, but obviously taking in her reassurance. She said that _every damn time. _

He always lost himself in her, in the situation, in the _sin_. She seemed like the timid one, confused and unsure of life. She was young and still had much to learn. But he couldn't quite grasp at how she could be sure about the things she whispered to him,

**"It's beyond me why you still hang on to this life." **He said, matter of factly, but in a husky voice, **"You've given up hope, and all reasoning.."**

He whispered prompting himself on his elbows, long black hair spilling over his shoulders. At first he'd expect something of vengeance maybe, or Naruto, and even or maybe Sasuke still, Some reason that may have this fallen girl still gripping at the strings of life.

**"Instinct."**

He almost seemed to loose his breath as her thin legs wrapped around his waist, finger nails digging into his flesh.

He could understand instinct. But he wasn't sure if he, himself, could pin everything on that. But he knew that's all this girl had was just her basic instincts. Emotions hurt to much but the pain he gave her let her know that she was real and knowing she was alive.

The heated nights she gave him let him feel even more empowering. He had this girl under his control, what Sakura did not know she was giving him the power like she gave Sasuke and Naruto over her life. Of coarse he didn't really care either way or the other. Though he realized, no one else did either. Sweat dripped over his brow as he tore a mental war against himself.

All he knew is that he _desired_ these nights with the kunoichi. He looked forward to the sense of falling of grace every time he returned to Konoha, to this house, _this room._ He was in control and he controlled everything he and more excitedly, what _she_ felt.

Climax always hit them hard, and almost always, it happened together as one. The night always would happen and end the same.

Sakura lay still on the floor, her emerald eyes gazing at the white and red painting of a fan on the ceiling, like a memory of the past. The end was something she could never understand, but she always felt empty afterwards in a way. She felt nothing, she was numb all over again. His onyx eyes would occasionally address her own, and he would always note that the usual lively green held no dimension to them, they no longer held the pent up emotion that he'd seen before.

**"How do you feel, Sakura?"**

She was taken back quite a bit at this, he usually just stalked off without a word. Instead he brought her roughly to her feet, red eyes searching almost too curiously into her eyes. He knew the feelings in the heat of the moment, before and during. But after? Neither party ever gave it a thought. It ended. That was that. It was like death, it wasn't anything special, it just happened.

**"I don't, Itachi."** Sakura whispered almost to quickly.

**DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOT**

Review? Please? Random one-shot I know, but I wanted to lightly delve into Sakura's emotions that she may have felt during the time-skip and also to see what those emotions might lead Sakura to do. : Kind of like practice for my big story that I'm planning.

I don't like the ItaSaku pairing THAT much, but it felt Itachi seemed suitable for the role that Sakura needed to be in a "lover". So if you don't like the pairing, don't flame. Flame if you wish about the style of writing or whatever, reviews only make an author better. :

Thank you!

- eclectic.


End file.
